


Я требую удовлетворения!

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Скалам не страшны Волны. Да, вода точит камень, но скалам достаточно вздохнуть, и вековые льды сдвинутся с места.
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Я требую удовлетворения!

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквел к драбблу [«Битва Вепря со Спрутом»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331230)

— Господин граф, к вам герцог Окделл.

Слуга еле успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, уступая дорогу упомянутому герцогу, и тот ворвался в покои, будто солдат, перед которым рухнула крепостная стена. Валентин нарочито медленно поднялся из-за стола:

— Герцог, я не припомню...

— Я требую удовлетворения!

Слуга тихо охнул и поспешил исчезнуть за дверью, да еще и поплотнее ее прикрыть. Оно и понятно — господа оруженосцы буянят, так им монсеньоры указ, остальным лучше затаиться и переждать, и не попасться под горячую руку.

Валентин моргнул, и Ричард смешался.  
 _И молний жар иссяк, и гром утратил грозный голос..._  
Заготовленная им речь исчезла из памяти, словно он не репетировал ее всю дорогу от дома Алвы до спрутьего логова.  
Или спруты логовищами брезгуют и предпочитают оставаться на виду.  
Ричард огляделся, выискивая неведомо что. Но не нашел ни опрометчиво забытых книг, чьи открытые страницы подобны распахнутой душе, ни предательских флаконов с противно горьковатыми духами, ни баночек с мазью, коими Придд натирает кожу до жемчужного сияния, ни оброненной записки, где обличавшая в предательстве невинность шлет проклятия и беды на голову подлому искусителю, ни... только лист бумаги, который Валентин зачем-то перевернул. Ричард встрепенулся, как пес, учуявший запах дичи. Шагнул...

— Чем обязан несчастью видеть вас? — процедил Валентин сквозь зубы.

Ричард замер, не добравшись до стола. Правая рука его мелко затряслась, пришлось сжать ее в кулак. Валентин, заметив это, скривил рот в презрительной ухмылке, пусть не такой едкой, коими мог похвастать Алва, но Ричарду достало и этой. 

Скалам не страшны Волны.  
Да, вода точит камень, но скалам достаточно вздохнуть, и вековые льды сдвинутся с места — прозрачные доспехи покроются трещинами, белое тело снегов уязвят разломы, и ничто не сможет воспрепятствовать сходу лавины. Ничто.

Ричард бросился вперед и выдернул лист из-под руки Валентина. Тот невольно отшатнулся —нападения он не ждал — и побледнел, досадуя на собственный испуг и нерасторопность.

— Вы не посмеете.

— Нет, — Ричард улыбнулся, как ему думалось, зловеще, — это я пришел требовать объяснений. И вы мне... вы мне...

Он посмотрел на добытый трофей, и слова стайкой перепуганных мальков от берега ясности ринулись в глубины полного недоумения.

— Вы... рисуете. Рисуете. Рисуете меня.

Валентин обессиленно привалился к стене и закрыл глаза. Глядеть на него такого, признавшего поражение пред сонмом обвинений и доказательств, было, откровенно говоря, приятно, но Ричард не совсем понимал, в чем обвинять и какие доказательства приводить.

— Рисуете, — вновь повторил он и осторожно положил лист на край стола, подтянул за спинку стул, сел и тут же вскочил, негромко ойкнув. Достал из-за спины заткнутый за пояс пистолет, опустил его на рисунок, потом сдвинул левее.

— Вам не нравится? — едва слышно прошептал Валентин.

— Нет. Да. Почему не нравится? — щеки Ричарда опалило горячечным жаром. — У вас твердая рука. Да. И линии такие...

Валентин нарисовал его обнаженным.

Встрепанные волосы, сомкнутые веки, покой и тени под ресницами, слегка приоткрытый рот. Звенья цепочки на шее, скомканные простыни в паху и тонкий шрам у правой ключицы

— Откуда вы узнали? — Ричард коснулся рисунка.

— В купальне, — выдохнул Валентин и отлепился от стены. Брови его горестно изломились, лицо порозовело, утратив обморочную бледность. 

— Вам следует уйти.

— А у вас есть шрамы? — Ричард прикрыл рисунок лежавшей на столе книгой.

— Нет, — Валентин сглотнул и неловко поправил платок на шее, отчего тот стал казаться измятым.

— Родинки? Какие-нибудь отметины?

— Нет.

Ричард поднялся на ноги, взял пистолет и качнул им из стороны в сторону.

— Намереваетесь одарить меня таковым?

— Что?

— Полагаю, после ранения останется шрам, — пояснил Валентин, — если, конечно, я выживу.

Ричард взглянул на пистолет, потом на Валентина, затем снова на пистолет.

Вот змей ядовитый! За хвост поймали, а все равно шипит, пытается ужалить.

— Трус.

— Что? — Валентин обогнул стол и встал перед Ричардом так близко, что дуло пистолета уперлось ему в живот.

— Трус, — Ричард подался вперед, и они едва не стукнулись носами.

— Вы немедленно заберете свои слова, или я...

— Что? Накинете на меня сворку? Закормите печеньками? Сказку... нарисуете?!

Взгляд Валентина полыхнул отчаянной решимостью, и Ричард явственно осознал — поцелует. Сейчас Валентин его поцелует. И успел первым.

Они столкнулись зубами, замычали от боли, но никто не пожелал уступить.

Целоваться Валентин не умел, и Ричард пару мгновений мысленно пыжился от гордости, а потом постарался передать Валентину все, что перенял в постели Марианны. И Валентин, надо отдать ему должное, оказался более восприимчивым учеником.

Пистолет упал на пол, и Ричард отпихнул его ногой, платок с шеи Валентина они обронили у стола, перевязь вместе со шпагой и кинжалом снимали в четыре руки. Подталкивая Ричарда к постели, Валентин принялся высвобождать пуговицы из петель, но вдруг остановился.

— Нам нужно решить, кто будет принимающей стороной.

Ричард, вылизывавший ему мочку уха, прервался, несильно куснул за шею и выдохнул:

— Вы — хозяин, вам и принимать.

— Нет, — Валентин уперся ладонью ему в грудь, отодвинул, — вы явились незваным.

Ричард подумал, ухватил Валентина за бока, опрокинулся на кровать и тут же перевернулся, подминая его под себя.

— Я вас одолел, — Ричард улыбнулся, ласково коснулся пряди волос, убирая ее со лба, и примирительно потерся носом о нос Валентина.

— Зато я читал, — не сдался тот, выдернул последнюю пуговицу из петли и помог Ричарду выпутаться из колета. — И знаю все в теории.

— А я...

— Только не говорите, что набрались опыта.

За кажущейся небрежностью слов, Ричард различил ревность и обиделся:

— Не вам поминать Алву в постели.

Он слез с Валентина, лег рядом, и какое-то время они молчали, потом глянули друг на друга и снова уставились в потолок.

— Можем помериться клинками?

Ричард пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Вы без шпаги.

— Другими, — Валентин приподнялся на локте и красноречиво указал взглядом на пах, и так обворожительно покраснел, что Ричард не сдержался. Потянул Валентина на себя, обнял обеими руками, стал гладить по спине, целовать, шептать что-то бездумное и жаркое. Валентин молчал. Дышал прерывисто, негромко стонал, но не произнес ни слова.

Они перекатывались по постели, целуясь и лаская, вжимаясь друг в друга, пока, оказавшись сверху, Ричард не отстранился. Он сел, стиснул бедра Валентина коленями, рывком стащил с себя рубашку и развязал пояс на штанах. Валентин наблюдал за ним, поглядывая из-под ресниц, не торопил, но и не останавливал, и Ричард, словно оробев, легко коснулся пупка, обвел его пальцами и, продолжая следить за своей рукой, спросил:

— Побежите за линейкой?

Валентин улыбнулся, закинул руки за голову, выгнулся, завораживая Ричарда жемчужной белизной тела, и ехидно поинтересовался, не желает ли тот скинуть сапоги, а то шпоры в постели — признак дурного тона. И не позволил Ричарду оскорбиться, приподнялся, обнял рукой за шею и прошептал прямо в губы:

— Я помогу.

И действительно помог — слез с кровати, стянул сначала левый сапог, потом правый, затем сдернул штаны до самых щиколоток и... наступил на них коленом, оставив Ричарда стреноженным. Скользнул между разведенных бедер и лег сверху:

— Шах и мат.

— Я не играю в шахматы, — возразил Ричард, — предпочитаю...

Окончание фразы утонуло в поцелуе, и пока Ричард ловил губами верткий язык, Валентин развязал свои штаны и обхватил ладонью оба члена.

— Пат?

— Да, — не зная с чем, согласился Ричард.

— Оближи, — Валентин поднес к его рту руку и потемневшими глазами следил, как Ричард вылизывает ладонь, водит языком по пальцам, обхватывает подушечки губами и жадно втягивает в рот до второй костяшки.

Их хватило ненадолго — притиснутые друг к другу члены, обхваченные влажной ладонью, скольжение языков, — Валентин сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, Ричард просунул руки ему под штаны, погладил ямочки, провел пальцами по ложбинке, и Валентин, коротко вскрикнув, кончил, опередив Ричарда на пару мгновений.

— Воды, — просипел Ричард вечность спустя, Валентин сонно завозился, сдвинулся в сторону и попытался дотянуться до кувшина, что стоял на столике у кровати. Рубашка его задралась, штаны сползли, и Ричард, забыв про воду, припал губами к пояснице, собирая ртом капельки пота и жар недавней страсти. Валентин простонал, распластался на постели. Он раскинул руки и развел ноги, позволяя Ричарду избавить себя от штанов и устроиться между бедер.

— Я такой дурак, — пробормотал Ричард, задирая его рубашку до лопаток и выцеловывая линию вдоль позвонков, и Валентин согласно вздохнул.

— Если бы ты не начал все это, я бы никогда...

— Если ты не закончишь, — заворочался под ним Валентин, — то точно больше никогда.

— Я дурак, — Ричард уткнулся носом в поясницу, — но не глупец.

— Хотелось бы надеяться.

В отместку Ричард укусил его за ягодицу, потом за другую и, осмелев, развел их в сторону и вылизал до мошонки.

— Ричард, — Валентин стонал и ерзал, то ли пытаясь сдвинуть ноги, то ли раскрыться шире. — Ричард, я не... нет, Ричард, надо под... готовиться.

— Нет, так нет, — Ричард улегся поверх, поймал Валентина зубами за ухо, и насмешливо прошептал:

— И линейки не надо. Примерились от пяток до макушки.

Валентин вывернул голову, подставил губы под поцелуй, а потом нетерпеливо проворчал:

— Двигайся, не лежи камнем.

И Ричард двинулся.  
Он покачивался, удерживая тело на руках, терся, прижимался пахом к заднице, толкался членом в ягодицы, потом встал на колени и обхватил член ладонью. Выплеснувшись, он размазал семя по спине Валентина, потом сжал пальцы поверх его руки, помогая достигнуть пика наслаждения, и рухнул на постель.

— Ричард... 

— Воды, — прошептал Ричард, еле шевеля губами.

— Нет... все, — отозвался Валентин, просунул руки под подушку и провалился в сон, и уже не услышал, как Ричард ворчит, добираясь до кувшина, как пьет, проливая воду мимо рта, и не почувствовал, как он устраивается рядом и укрывает их обоих одеялом.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
